A sa place
by Kandai
Summary: Bela se retrouve dans une position délicate. Les Winchester acceptent de l'aider - à une condition. Sam/Bela/Dean. Dubcon. 3x06. One-Shot.


**Crédits** \- Eric Kripke.  
**Base** \- Supernatural  
**Rating** \- M  
**Avertissements** \- Consentement douteux (dubcon) voire non-existant (viol/noncon). Chantage sexuel. Langage/insultes sexistes. Dark!Winchesters.

**Note** \- Un truc peut-être un petit peu différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude mais l'idée ne voulait pas me lâcher, j'espère que ça plaira aux gens. Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**A sa place**

* * *

— C'est moi, ouvrez, vite !

Ce fut le son de sa propre voix suppliant qu'on lui ouvrît qui tira Bela Talbot de sa torpeur.

La vision du vaisseau fantôme l'avait plongée dans une sorte de transe tétanisée durant laquelle elle avait vraisemblablement parcouru la distance qui séparait le Pier du squat miteux qu'occupaient les Winchester. Un coup d'œil derrière elle lui confirma qu'elle était venue seule : sa voiture était garée en catastrophe dans l'allée qui menait jusqu'à la maison délabrée, le moteur encore chaud, mais la jeune femme ne gardait aucun souvenir de l'avoir conduite jusqu'ici – uniquement d'avoir tenté de décoller de sa rétine l'image du navire translucide qui s'était approché d'elle comme un sinistre augure, son cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses tempes. Les phalanges qu'elle venaient d'écraser contre le battant de bois vermoulu lui faisaient vaguement mal, comme si la douleur qui lui enveloppait la main n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir distant.

Comme si elle était déjà morte.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, accompagné par une furieuse nausée. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'ôter la robe noire qu'elle avait portée pour la soirée de Gertrude Case mais les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps n'étaient en aucun cas dus à la légèreté de son vêtement ni à la fraîcheur du petit matin. Ni même à la cohorte de pas qui se dirigeaient vers elle, depuis l'intérieur de la maison abandonnée.

Ni le froid, ni le vacarme vaguement menaçant qui se rapprochait d'elle ne semblaient la toucher, comme si son corps n'était déjà plus qu'une masse de chair informe que son esprit ne prenait plus la peine de considérer – pour ce qu'elle en savait, Bela Talbot était déjà morte.

Et cela, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, la terrorisait.

La porte branlante s'ouvrit alors que la jeune femme levait le poing pour frapper une seconde fois. Les mines sombres des frères Winchester se détachèrent dans l'embrasure mal éclairée, leurs traits plissés par la colère. Pour la première fois, Bela se sentit vulnérable et ce sentiment d'impuissance lui donna envie de tourner les talons et de chercher une solution par elle-même, dans le court laps de temps qui lui était alloué.

Elle hésita un instant, prête à s'enfuir en courant.

Mais la peur panique qui lui creusait les entrailles hurlait plus fort que la myriade d'émotions contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, la laissant épuisée et affaiblie. Une foule de solutions à court terme et d'informations s'enchaînaient devant ses yeux sans qu'elle en voie le bout, sans qu'elle puisse parvenir à faire sortir les mots de sa gorge enrouée. Face aux regards perçants qui la toisaient, la jeune femme dut se résoudre à l'évidence – que son corps avait visiblement compris avant qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser leur aide.

Plus maintenant.

Retenant un sanglot, elle leva le menton et leur fit face.

— Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

* * *

Au fil des années, Bela Talbot s'était taillée une sacrée réputation. De ses talents de comédienne à son excellent sens des affaires, la jeune britannique n'avait pas son pareil pour susciter l'admiration comme la jalousie de tous les gens avec lesquels elle commerçait, des plus honnêtes aux plus frauduleux, des plus humbles aux plus importants. On la disait douée pour simuler, pour marchander, pour rouler dans la farine les honnêtes gens ou pour extorquer des faveurs mêmes aux personnages les plus influents. Contrairement à beaucoup d'objets qui reposaient au chaud dans divers coffres-forts dispersés dans tous les États-Unis, elle estimait que cette réputation n'était pas volée.

Face aux sourires en coin et aux coups d'œil entendus des puissants, elle souriait et minaudait, forte de son assurance et de ses talents.

Face aux Winchester et à leurs regards bouffis de jugement, elle n'en menait pourtant pas aussi large qu'elle l'avait espéré.

Elle n'était pas naïve au point de penser être bien reçue mais elle connaissait les frères Winchester et leurs bons sentiments, leur prétendue mission sacrée qui n'avait de sacré que le fanatisme que leur père leur avait transmis, comme une maladie congénitale. L'histoire d'une jeune femme en détresse et mordue par le repentir avait tout pour flatter leurs égo de chevaliers blancs descendus sur Terre pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin.

Jusqu'ici, rien n'avait fonctionné comme prévu.

Son récit, bien que trempé dans une humilité de façade, lui valut des sifflements agacés et des quolibets dont elle se fichait éperdument. Elle s'attendait à ce que son secret soit percé à jour – pour quelle autre raison serait-elle revenue vers les chasseurs qu'elle s'était employée à embobiner si elle n'était pas dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou ? – mais les révélations de Sam au sujet du fantôme et des raisons qui le poussaient à choisir ses victimes lui arrachèrent un nouveau frisson, plus glacé encore.

Des victimes, oui, mais pas sans mobile – des victimes _qui avaient tué un membre de leur famille_.

— Oh mon Dieu, souffla la jeune femme, interdite.

Un souffle chaud se fit ressentir contre sa nuque. Bela se tendit involontairement lorsque la voix de Dean Winchester se lova contre son oreille, onctueuse et accusatrice à la fois.

— Alors, vous, c'était qui ? C'était Papa ? Ou votre petite sœur, peut-être ?

Un goût âcre envahit sa bouche. Le souvenir d'une porte se fermant en douceur, d'une paire de mains la pressant contre son lit, étouffant ses pleurs silencieux, se glissant entre ses jambes encore glabres défila à toute vitesse devant ses yeux embués elle se força à les repousser dans un coin oublié de sa tête, là où elle ne serait plus jamais forcée de regarder.

L'idée que les Winchester soient si près de mettre à nu son secret le plus horrible l'horripilait, lui donnait envie de vomir sur leurs grimaces condescendantes toute la révolte qui grondait en elle.

— Ca, ça ne regarde personne, répondit-elle avec toute la fermeté dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

— Non ? souffla Dean, son ton dégoulinant d'une assurance que Bela mourait d'envie de lui arracher. Alors profitez bien de la vie. Enfin, de ce qui vous en reste.

Il lui flanqua une petite tape sur l'épaule et s'éloigna, tournant le dos à la voleuse.

Implacable.

— Sam, on s'en va.

Bela eut l'impression que ses entrailles venaient de liquéfier.

— Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'écria la jeune femme en se relevant de son siège.

— Oh, vraiment ? répondit Dean en lui jetant un coup d'œil en coin. Tout en lui transpirait un mépris qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour sur son beau visage. Bela se mordit les lèvres, partagée entre sa fierté et son instinct de survie.

Ce dernier gagna la partie.

— Je vous en supplie, prononça-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

L'aîné leva les bras au ciel, visiblement exaspéré, tandis que Sam croisait les bras, ses traits résolument fermés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient disposés à venir à son secours malgré ses suppliques et ses justifications – et cela seul suffit à pousser Bela à bout. Venir ici était une mauvaise idée. Demander de l'aide était une mauvaise idée.

Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même.

— Bon, très bien, asséna la jeune femme d'un ton venimeux, l'estomac noué par la perspective de mourir d'une mort lente et angoissante. Je ferais comme d'habitude, je réglerai tout cela moi-même.

— Vous avez vendu la seule chose qui serait capable de vous sauver la vie, contra l'aîné des Winchester, soudain radouci. Vous êtes fichue et vous le savez.

— Vous avez une meilleure solution, peut-être ?

Dean garda le silence. Après quelques instants de flottement, uniquement entrecoupés par la respiration saccadée de la britannique, Sam décroisa les bras, une moue pensive déformant sa bouche.

— On a peut-être trouvé un moyen de vous aider, avança-t-il.

Le cœur de Bela se figea dans sa poitrine, perclus à la fois d'anxiété et de soulagement. Elle connaissait la fin de la phrase avant même qu'il ne se décidât à la prononcer. Elle l'avait entendue des centaines de fois.

— Mais ça ne sera pas gratuit.

* * *

Bela n'était pas étrangère au négoce.

Elle avait passé son premier contrat important à l'âge de quatorze ans – elle ne devait plus y penser, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre – et s'était spécialisée dans les escroqueries les plus élaborées, dans le troc et la revente d'objets enchantés ou de gri-gris magiques depuis qu'elle avait eu assez d'argent et d'expérience pour se faire un nom. L'argent n'était d'ailleurs pas un problème pour elle – elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à s'en procurer aisément, si c'était cela que les deux chasseurs désiraient.

C'eût été trop simple, bien entendu.

S'il y avait bien une chose que la vie lui avait apprise, c'était que l'argent intéressait souvent moins les hommes que la pure et simple vengeance. Cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception : après tout, Bela avait copieusement humiliés les frères Winchester en se servant d'eux comme de fantoches lors de la soirée de Mademoiselle Case avant de s'enfuir en glissant sous son bras l'objet ensorcelé qu'elle convoitait. L'idée qu'ils puissent vouloir se venger de cette nouvelle humiliation, survenue si tôt après la première, ne lui avait traversé l'esprit que bien trop tard et elle ne s'en fustigerait jamais assez d'avoir été assez naïve pour avoir imploré l'aide d'une paire de péquenauds, tout juste bon à réfléchir avec leur queue.

_Comme tous les hommes_, pensa Bela avec amertume en ôtant ses boucles d'oreille. _Stupide petite fille… je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais espéré qu'il en soit autrement._

Le marché était brutalement simple, somme toute. Du sexe contre l'assurance d'avoir la vie sauve, un refrain de sa vie aussi éculé qu'intemporel. Les Winchester avaient mis le marché sur la table avec une assurance qu'elle ne leur aurait jamais prêté, sans possibilité de discussion ou de négociation. C'était tout ou rien, au revoir.

Bela inspira profondément et jeta un regard noir à son reflet à peine visible dans un morceau de miroir délabré.

Elle avait exigé un temps de réflexion que les frères lui avaient gracieusement accordé, l'escortant jusqu'à l'ancienne salle de bains du rez-de-chaussée pour lui permettre de s'isoler. L'indécence de leur proposition lui donnait envie de hurler de rage, de leur claquer la porte au nez et de partir en quête d'une ultime solution, d'un miracle qui lui épargnerait une mort ignominieuse au coucher du soleil. Du reste, elle pouvait toujours prendre la tangente sans craindre pour sa vie ou son intégrité physique les Winchester étaient peut-être des porcs mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait affirmé un peu plus tôt, ils n'étaient pas des psychopathes en puissance. Elle savait qu'ils la laisseraient partir sans faire d'histoire, non sans renfort de sourires goguenards et de haussements d'épaules indifférents. Une crapule jouant avec des objets enchantés de plus ou de moins sur Terre, qu'est-ce cela pouvait bien leur faire ?

La jeune femme pesa silencieusement le pour et le contre une dernière fois, son estomac noué par la perspective de se prostituer contre la garantie de survivre. La chose ne serait pas aisée mais Bela n'était pas sans ressources – il n'était pas impossible qu'elle parvînt à s'en tirer seule.

Pas impossible mais pas certain.

Pas sans en payer le prix.

_Partir et risquer de griller la dernière chance qu'il me reste_, pensa-t-elle amèrement alors que son reflet lui renvoyait un regard austère, _ou rester et jouer les putains de luxe pour une fratrie de consanguins malpropres. Charmante perspective._

— Je ne me laisserais pas abattre pour si peu, asséna-t-elle avec dureté.

Ce n'étaient pas deux petits chasseurs de rien du tout qui allaient la mettre à terre et lui faire regretter ses choix. Elle avait affronté bien pire qu'une fratrie de péquenauds lubriques et elle en était revenue, la tête haute, prête à mettre le monde à feu et à sang en rétribution.

Ces deux misérables ne perdaient rien pour attendre.

Elle exhala longuement pour se donner du courage et sortit de la salle d'eau vacante, la tête haute, bien déterminée à ne pas se laisser humilier par les deux frères et leurs mines bouffies de suffisance. Ceux-ci l'attendaient dans la pièce à vivre, murés dans une indifférence de façade qui vola rapidement en éclats lorsque la jeune femme les interpella.

— Alors ? lança Dean, un air faussement désinvolte tirant sur.

— Votre offre est méprisable, rétorqua la voleuse, le menton relevé.

Sam haussa les épaules. Il s'était installé sur la chaise que Bela avait laissée vacante, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et semblait tirer un malin plaisir de son malaise apparent.

— Parce que vous êtes un modèle de vertu, peut-être, ironisa-t-il. Admettez-le, Bela, vous nous avez baisé en torpillant notre chasse. Il est naturel que nous vous rendions la pareille, non ?

La britannique serra les dents, furieuse. Elle se jura de lui faire ravaler ses paroles, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Et puis, continua le cadet depuis son siège, indifférent à la rage qui lui tordait les entrailles, personne ne vous oblige à rester. Vous connaissez le chemin, on ne vous retiendra pas… Bonne chance pour vous en tirer contre le vaisseau fantôme, par contre.

_Oh, le fils de…_

— Je sais, merci, répondit la voleuse d'un ton cassant. Je ne suis pas restée pour vous écouter me dicter ma conduite.

— Donc vous avez choisi de rester ?

Bela se tint coite, déterminée à ne pas lui donner le plaisir d'un consentement de façade – comme si elle avait un quelconque semblant de choix, avec la sentence mortelle qui planait sur sa tête. Son silence dut manifestement plaire à son interlocuteur car celui-ci laissa un sourire narquois étirer ses lèvres.

— Dans ce cas, en piste.

* * *

— Je dois avouer, Bela, lança Sam sur un ton désinvolte à la limite du supportable, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi douée.

Le pénis qui lui obstruait la bouche empêcha la jeune femme de se fendre d'une réplique cinglante, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'un grognement agacé pour toute réponse. En contrepartie, la main qui guidait sa tête se resserra sur ses cheveux et poussa le sexe humide de l'aîné des Winchester plus profondément dans sa gorge, comme pour l'avertir silencieusement.

Elle devait admettre que pour une fratrie de décérébrés psychorigides, les Winchester avaient beaucoup plus d'audace et d'imagination que ce qu'elle avait estimé. Au lieu de se disputer les éventuels « honneurs » ou de prétendre regarder ailleurs sans assumer, Sam avait pris les devants et l'avait mise à genoux devant le canapé à moitié défoncé tandis que son frère se chargeait de dégrafer son pantalon et d'en libérer son sexe moite. Prostrée sur le parquet vermoulu, sa tête immobilisée par l'homme qui avait pris place derrière elle, Bela n'avait pas manqué de protester contre l'inconfort de la situation ainsi que son manque d'hygiène flagrant.

Dean avait fait la moue, visiblement ennuyé par sa remarque.

— C'est pas Byzance, ici, Princesse. Désolé pour vos draps de soie et votre lingerie en billets de mille, vous devrez vous en passer.

Sam avait surenchéri en lui rappelant qu'elle pouvait choisir de s'en aller saine et avec l'honneur relativement sauf, sans craindre qu'ils la retiennent ici plus longtemps.

— A prendre ou à laisser, avait-il fini par trancher, implacable.

Bela était restée silencieuse puis avait pris une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Derrière elle, Sam s'était chargé de pousser son visage en direction du sexe de son frère, l'obligeant ainsi à prendre le membre en bouche jusqu'à ce que la hampe moite et rigide heurte le fond de sa gorge. Lorsqu'elle fut incapable d'aller plus loin sans étouffer, Sam lui avait légèrement tiré sur les cheveux vers l'arrière et lui avait glissé à l'oreille.

— Maintenant suce, salope.

La voleuse avait fermé les yeux. Avait compté jusqu'à dix, lentement, pour se donner du courage. Et s'était exécutée.

L'expérience était désagréablement familière, drapée dans un côté avilissant que la jeune femme n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Face à elle, Dean restait étrangement passif, se contentant de hocher la tête en rythme avec les mouvements de langue de Bela ou de se fendre de petits sons de gorge satisfaits dès qu'elle faisait vibrer sa glotte. Sam était celui qui la dirigeait, qui la poussait vers l'avant ou la tirait en arrière lorsqu'il estimait que ses mouvements n'étaient pas assez amples. Les premières fois, Bela s'était fendue de petits grognements de protestation, vite étouffés par des petits coups de rein de la part de Dean.

— Veuillez excuser mon frère pour son enthousiasme, déclara Sam dans son dos, sa voix dégoulinant d'une patience amusée, il aime les gorges profondes.

— Hmfph, haleta le concerné depuis le canapé, les yeux révulsés par une vague de plaisir. Je voudrais t'y voir, ducon… Elle suce vraiment comme une pro – aaah…

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune femme qui dut se retenir pour ne pas mordre rageusement dans le membre qui lui pistonnait la bouche. Se prostituer pour avoir la vie sauve passait encore mais l'humiliation de se faire traiter comme moins qu'une poupée gonflable par les deux racailles qui détenaient les clés de sa survie lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Tout en veillant à ne pas s'étrangler sur le pénis qui lui pesait sur la langue, la voleuse secoua sèchement la tête pour exprimer sa révolte, réaction qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un ricanement à ses hôtes.

— Je crois que Sa Majesté n'est pas contente, fit remarquer Sam. Sa main glissa dans les cheveux blonds de la britannique pour finalement se refermer sur sa gorge, comprimant brusquement la peau nacrée qui recouvrait sa trachée.

Surprise par le brusque manque d'air, la jeune femme fut prise d'une quinte de toux incontrôlable, hoquetant et toussant comme si elle venait d'avaler de travers. La queue qui lui occupait la bouche se retira sans finesse pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle tandis que la main qui lui avait serré la gorge se dégageait, la laissant tousser et cracher sur le sol délabré à sa guise.

— Bordel de merde, Sam ! râla l'aîné des Winchester, sa main comprimant la base de son sexe. T'as coupé au meilleur moment !

Les joues rougies par l'humiliation, Bela se retourna pour lever un regard furieux sur l'homme qui s'était amusé à l'étouffer. Ce dernier la contemplait avec un sourire goguenard, visiblement indifférent à son tourment.

— Faites un peu attention ! Je ne suis pas une poupée gonflable ! rétorqua-t-elle, forçant sa voix enrouée à couvrir les râles de Dean.

— Non, bien sûr, ironisa l'interpellé. C'est marrant, c'est tout de suite moins drôle quand c'est vous qui êtes l'objet sexuel, non ?

La blonde se récria, outragée par sa remarque. L'injonction de Dean alors que ce dernier posait pour son faux rendez-vous bourdonna à ses tempes, comme pour se moquer de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée. La petite voix nasillarde du démon auquel elle avait vendu son âme résonnait dans son crâne, à l'instar d'une chanson dont le refrain serait « Tu as voulu jouer avec le feu et regarde où ça t'a menée, idiote ! »

Bela baissa les yeux et tenta de chasser le goût amer qui lui tapissait la gorge. Le démon qui murmurait à son oreille avait peut-être raison mais elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de l'admettre.

Certainement pas devant les Winchester.

Comme s'il répondait à cet écho malicieux qui n'existait que dans la tête de la jeune britannique, le cadet de la fratrie poursuivit, inflexible :

— Vous avez choisi de rester, Bela. Vous pouvez partir à n'importe quel moment, sachant ce que cela finira par vous coûter. Maintenant, vous voulez notre aide ? Il va falloir la mériter.

La voleuse lui jeta un regard bouffi de haine, promettant mille violences et sévices au plus jeune des Winchester. Porta son attention sur Dean qui la fixait avec intensité, sa main caressant toujours la base de son sexe encore moite comme pour l'inviter.

Comme pour la défier.

Elle se redressa sur ses genoux et ouvrit la bouche.


End file.
